


there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us [playlists]

by angelica_barnes



Series: there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: These are the playlists for my larger work, "there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us".They can be found on Spotify:there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout uscommon: 1) Harrycommon: 2) Niallcommon: 3) Zayncommon: 4) Liamcommon: 5) LouisDISCLAIMER: The artwork I used for the playlists' covers is not mine.enjoy :)
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090655





	1. there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us

**Author's Note:**

> These are the playlists for my larger work, "there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us".
> 
> They can be found on Spotify:  
> there ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us  
> common: 1) Harry  
> common: 2) Niall  
> common: 3) Zayn  
> common: 4) Liam  
> common: 5) Louis
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The artwork I used for the playlists' covers is not mine.
> 
> enjoy :)

**PLAYLIST: COMMON**

  * be (gnash)
  * Dynasty (MIIA)
  * Good Old Days (Macklemore, Ke$ha)
  * The Kids Aren’t Alright (Fall Out Boy)
  * Common (ZAYN)
  * It’s Quiet Uptown (from “Hamilton”/“The Hamilton Mixtape”)
  * Don’t Blame Me (Taylor Swift)
  * I Choose You (Andy Grammar)
  * Paralyzed (NF)
  * I Miss The Days (NF)
  * Just a Little Bit Of Your Heart (Ariana Grande, Harry Styles)
  * The Cut That Always Bleeds (Conan Gray)
  * Love song (Lana Del Rey)
  * Trauma (NF)
  * Consequences (Camila Cabello)
  * Born To Die (Lana Del Rey)
  * New Year’s Day (Taylor Swift)
  * Kiss Me (Candice Glover)
  * Happiest Year (Jaymes Young)
  * i love you (Billie Eilish)
  * Haunted (Melanie Martinez)
  * Goodbye To A World (Porter Robinson)
  * Until It Happens To You (Sasha Sloan)
  * Taxi Cab (twenty-øne piløts)
  * Anarchy (Egg)
  * Delicate (Taylor Swift)
  * Matter To You (Sasha Sloan)
  * Never Stop (Wedding Version) (SafetySuit)
  * Hotel California (The Eagles)
  * The End of the World (Billie Eilish)
  * Please Never Fall In Love Again (Ollie MN)
  * You Are In Love (Taylor Swift)
  * Impossible Year (Panic! At The Disco)
  * Remember Me (from “COCO”)
  * If You Want Love (NF)
  * Easy (Camila Cabello)
  * Paper Thin (Lianne La Havas)
  * Put A Little Love On Me (Niall Horan)
  * Born To Be Yours (Imagine Dragons, Kygo)
  * No Judgement (Niall Horan)
  * Not Ready To Die Yet (Mary Lambert)
  * Good Years (ZAYN)
  * Two Ghosts (Harry Styles)
  * Hello (Adele)
  * Still Here (Digital Daggers)
  * In The Name Of Love (Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha)
  * Only You (Selena Gomez)
  * Always You (Louis Tomlinson)
  * Yellow Lights (Harry Hudson)
  * La Vie en Rose (Annapantsu)
  * Dancing With Your Ghost (Sasha Sloan)
  * You’re Special (NF)
  * AFTER YOU (Meghan Trainor)
  * God Knows I Tried (Lana Del Rey)
  * It’s You (Ali Gatie)
  * What If I Told You That I Love You (Ali Gatie)
  * All This Time (OneRepublic)
  * Not Alone (Red)
  * idfc (blackbear)
  * Hard 2 Face Reality (Poo Bear, Justin Bieber)
  * Losing Your Memory (Ryan Star)
  * epiphany (Taylor Swift)
  * Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Glee Version)
  * Take Me To Church (Hozier)
  * Neptune (Sleeping At Last)
  * Snowflake (Sia)
  * lovely (Billie Eilish, Khalid)
  * this is me trying (Taylor Swift)
  * Youth (Daughter)
  * From Now On (from “The Greatest Showman”)
  * Cosmic Love (Florence + The Machine)
  * All Of The Stars (Jackie Evancho)
  * Supernova (tigers blud) (Kat Cunning)
  * Outlaws of Love (Adam Lambert)
  * I’ll Stay (Isabela Merced)
  * hoax (Taylor Swift)
  * Young And Beautiful (Lana Del Rey)
  * What A Feeling (One Direction)
  * Back To You (Selena Gomez)
  * Queen Of The Night (Hey Violet)
  * Monster (The Girl and The Dreamcatcher)
  * I Was Here (Beyoncé)
  * Breathe a World (Canyon City)
  * The End (Mayday Parade)
  * Without the Bitter the Sweet Isn’t as Sweet (Mayday Parade)
  * Atlas Hands (Benjamin Francis Leftwich)
  * You Are Loved (Matthew Mole)
  * I Have Questions (Camila Cabello)
  * We Are Young (fun.)
  * Carry On (fun.)
  * Walk Beside Me (Celtic Woman)
  * Rosanna (Corey Kilgannon, Penny and Sparrow)
  * Never Not (Lauv)
  * Mirrors - Radio Edit (Justin Timberlake)
  * Happiness is a butterfly (Lana Del Rey)
  * the lakes (Taylor Swift)
  * WHY (NF)
  * How to disappear (Lana Del Rey)
  * The Dark Of You (Breaking Benjamin)
  * This Is Why I Need You (Jesse Ruben)
  * Way down We Go (KALEO)
  * Loser (Jagwar Twin)
  * willow (Taylor Swift)
  * marjorie (Taylor Swift)
  * evermore (Taylor Swift, Bon Iver)
  * Habit (Louis Tomlinson)
  * Getting Over You (Lauv)
  * Six Feet Under (Billie Eilish)
  * Home (Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors, Bebe Rexha)
  * 7 Years (Lukas Graham)
  * Never Enough (Citizen Queen)
  * Heart To Break (Julia Michaels, Hailee Steinfeld)
  * By Now (Will Jay)
  * Feel The Light (Jennifer Lopez)
  * If the World Was Ending (JP Saxe, Julia Michaels)
  * closure (Taylor Swift)
  * you’re my world (atlas)
  * How Long Will I Love You (Ellie Goulding)
  * House With No Mirrors (Sasha Sloan)
  * Lie (Sasha Sloan)
  * Hypochondriac (Sasha Sloan)
  * Wild Things (Alessia Cara)
  * Everything Must Go (Artist Vs Poet)
  * O Children (Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)
  * Alone (Bazzi)
  * All of Me (Ashes Remain)
  * Loved You Before (Natalie Taylor)
  * There You Are (ZAYN)
  * Dancing After Death (Matt Maeson)
  * The Other Side (Ruelle)
  * Touch (Sleeping At Last)
  * Train Wreck (James Arthur)
  * Someone To You (BANNERS)
  * Infamous (The Faim)
  * The War (SYML)
  * If You Love Her (Forest Blakk)
  * Someone You Loved (Lewis Capaldi)
  * it’s time to go (Taylor Swift)
  * Let Me Go (NF)
  * Soulmate Song (Carson James Argenna)
  * Unf*ckwitable (ZAYN)
  * Tightrope (ZAYN)
  * River Road (ZAYN)
  * Way Back Home (SHAUN, Conor Maynard, Sam Feldt)
  * Mansion (NF, Fleurie)
  * I Don’t Need You (Asking Alexandria, Grace Grundy)
  * Lover Of Mine (5 Seconds Of Summer)
  * Light (Sleeping At Last)
  * History (One Direction)
  * happiness (Taylor Swift)
  * Saturn (Sleeping At Last)
  * Afterlife (Hailee Steinfeld)




	2. common: 1) Harry

**PLAYLIST: 1) Harry**

  * be (gnash)
  * I Know A Place (Conan Gray)
  * Bombs On Monday (Melanie Martinez)
  * Lavender’s Blue (Lily James)
  * Love Will Remember (Selena Gomez)
  * Dream (Priscilla Ahn)
  * Take a Break (from “Hamilton”)
  * Roses and Violets (Alexander Jean)
  * The Night We Met (Lord Huron)
  * The Sound of Silence (Disturbed)
  * From Eden (Hozier)
  * Forever (Lewis Capaldi)
  * Weird! (YUNGBLUD)
  * first day of my life (gnash, Goody Grace)
  * Never Not (Lauv)
  * You Are My Sunshine (Jasmine Thompson)
  * All These Years (Camila Cabello)
  * All Too Well (Taylor Swift)
  * Sad Beautiful Tragic (Taylor Swift)
  * the 1 (Taylor Swift)
  * cardigan (Taylor Swift)
  * the last great american dynasty (Taylor Swift)
  * Birds (Terrence Williams Jr., Thomas Sanders)
  * Is There Somewhere (Halsey)
  * come out and play (Billie Eilish)
  * betty (Taylor Swift)
  * fOoL fOr YoU (ZAYN)
  * leave a message (gnash)
  * Rainbow Connection (Sleeping At Last)
  * Miss Mysterious (Set It Off)
  * Spaces (One Direction)
  * Wouldn’t It Be Nice (The Beach Boys)
  * How to disappear (Lana Del Rey)
  * everything i could never say… to you (lovelytheband)
  * I Wouldn’t Mind (He Is We)
  * Six Feet Apart (Alec Benjamin)
  * Unopened Windows (Set It Off)
  * It Don’t Matter To The Sun (Rosie Thomas)
  * Olivia (Canyon City)
  * A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)
  * Only You (Selena Gomez)
  * Eavesdrop (The Civil Wars)
  * It’s Been A Long, Long Time (Harry James, Kitty Kallen)
  * Ultimately (khai dreams)
  * This Love (Camila Cabello)
  * Lucky Ones (Lana Del Rey)
  * Snowman (Sia)
  * Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift, The Civil Wars)
  * I Wanna Be Yours (Arctic Monkeys)
  * Isle Of Flightless Birds (twenty-øne piløts)
  * Daisies In Darkness (Dylan Jordan)
  * We Might As Well Be Strangers (Keane)
  * Hello (Adele)
  * Buzzcut Season (Lorde)
  * Evermore (Hollow Coves)
  * Take My Hand (The Wedding Song) (Emily Hackett, Will Anderson)
  * S.L.U.T. (Bea Miller)
  * Recess (Melanie Martinez)
  * Need You Now (Lady A)
  * I Wish I Never Moved To Cali (outsideOUTSIDE)
  * Common Sense (Joshua Bassett)
  * The Record Player Song (Daisy the Great)
  * Hurts Like Hell (Fleurie)
  * Beautiful? (Illymation)
  * To Die For (Sam Smith)
  * Moral of the Story (Ashe, Niall Horan)
  * strangers (lovelytheband)
  * Come In With The Rain (Taylor Swift)
  * Karma (AJR)
  * A Million Dreams (P!NK)
  * Back to You (WILD)
  * Gotta Be A Reason (Alec Benjamin)
  * Fire On Fire (Sam Smith)
  * Blu (Jon Bellion)
  * Like Lovers Do (Hey Violet)
  * Way down we go (KALEO)
  * This Town (Niall Horan)
  * Between The Raindrops (Lifehouse, Natasha Bedingfield)
  * Every Day a Little Death (from “The Count of Monte Cristo”)
  * Turning Page (Sleeping At Last)
  * Could I Love You Any More (Reneé Dominique, Jason Mraz)
  * Two Ghosts (Harry Styles)
  * West (Sleeping At Last)
  * North (Sleeping At Last)
  * Memories (Maroon 5)
  * Things We Lost In The Fire (Bastille)
  * No One Else (from “Natasha, Pierre, & the Great Comet of 1812”)
  * Dancing After Death (Matt Maeson)
  * Cosmic Love (Florence + The Machine)
  * Breathe Again (Sleeping At Last)
  * Come Back to Earth (Mac Miller)
  * Already Gone (Sleeping At Last)
  * Burn It Down (Billy Lockett)
  * When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing (Lana Del Rey)
  * The Long & Winding Road (The Beatles)
  * This Town (Sasha Sloan, Kygo)
  * the lakes (Taylor Swift)
  * Born To Die (Kelly Clarkson)
  * Olivia (One Direction)
  * Rainberry (ZAYN)
  * Like Real People Do (Hozier)
  * Now Or Never (Halsey)
  * Almost (Sweet Music) (Hozier)
  * Fresh Roses (Juke Ross)
  * That Would Be Enough (from “Hamilton”)
  * Strawberry Blond (Mitski)
  * Medicine (Daughter)
  * I Am Not a Robot (MARINA)
  * Skinny Love (Birdy)
  * On Love, On Life (Bayside)
  * Cinnamon Girl (Lana Del Rey)
  * Pretty When You Cry (Lana Del Rey)
  * The Good Side (Troye Sivan)
  * Sunflower, Vol. 6 (Harry Styles)
  * Just A Friend To You (Meghan Trainor)
  * Off To The Races (Lana Del Rey)
  * Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift)
  * Happiness is a butterfly (Lana Del Rey)
  * willow (Taylor Swift)
  * gold rush (Taylor Swift)
  * no body, no crime (Taylor Swift, HAIM)
  * Santa’s Real (Sasha Sloan)
  * Better (Meghan Trainor, Yo Gotti)
  * I Dare You (Kelly Clarkson)
  * Line Without a Hook (Ricky Montgomery)
  * Outside (ZAYN)
  * Connexion (ZAYN)




	3. common: 2) Niall

**PLAYLIST: 2) Niall**

  * Dynasty (MIIA)
  * Please Know (Jake Boyd, Adam Kaplan)
  * Don’t Let Me Go (Harry Styles)
  * Supermarket Flowers (Ed Sheeran)
  * be my forever (Christina Perri, Ed Sheeran)
  * mirrorball (Taylor Swift)
  * Long Live (Taylor Swift)
  * Black Eyed Smiles (outsideOUTSIDE)
  * imagine if (gnash)
  * I Want You Anyway (Jon McLaughlin)
  * For Forever (from “Dear Evan Hansen”)
  * For Now (P!NK)
  * Growing Old on Bleecker Street (AJR)
  * How Long Will I Love You (Ellie Goulding)
  * Whale Song (Corey Kilgannon)
  * If We Have Each Other (Alec Benjamin)
  * Talk to Me (Cavetown)
  * Love Someone (Lukas Graham)
  * Hold My Hand (Isak Danielson)
  * shot me in the heart (Christina Perri)
  * Don’t Throw Out My Legos (AJR)
  * Starlight (Taylor Swift)
  * It’s Nice To Have A Friend (Taylor Swift)
  * If the World Was Ending (JP Saxe, Julia Michaels)
  * Lego House (Ed Sheeran)
  * Photograph (Ed Sheeran)
  * I’ll Be Your Mirror (Lowland Hum)
  * Team (Noah Cyrus, MAX)
  * There’s No Way (Lauv, Julia Michaels)
  * Half a Heart (One Direction)
  * Strong (One Direction)
  * Only You (Little Mix, Cheat Codes)
  * Hold Each Other (A Great Big World)
  * Good Times (All Time Low)
  * Generation Why (Conan Gray)
  * Little Things (One Direction)
  * The Book of You & I (Alec Benjamin)
  * Fly Me to the Moon (Annapantsu)
  * Forever Like That (Ben Rector)
  * Someday (Michael Bublé, Meghan Trainor)
  * If My Heart Was a House (Owl City)
  * Heather (Conan Gray)
  * Wake Me Up (Ed Sheeran)
  * you’re my world (atlas)
  * Losing You (Aquilo)
  * Thundercloud (Like A Real Boy)
  * Cinderella (Daughtry)
  * death bed (coffee for your head) (Powfu, beabadoobee)
  * Friends (Ed Sheeran)
  * Let’s Hurt Tonight (OneRepublic)
  * GOOD MORNIN’ (Meghan Trainor, Gary Trainor)
  * Boy (WILLOW)
  * 18 (One Direction)
  * The Best Day (Taylor Swift)
  * I Hope It’s You (Rusty Clanton)
  * Ma Belle Evangeline (from “The Princess & The Frog”)
  * You Are Loved (Matthew Mole)
  * Guillotine (Jon Bellion, Travis Barker)
  * Memory (from “CATS”)
  * How You Get The Girl (Taylor Swift)
  * Here Comes a Thought (Annapantsu)
  * Both of Us (B.o.B., Taylor Swift)
  * Mr. Sandman (SYML)
  * Tears (Acoustic Piano Version) (Clean Bandit, Louis Johnson)
  * Six Feet Under (Billie Eilish)
  * Audition (The Fools Who Dream) (from “La La Land”)
  * Be Still (Canyon City)
  * This City (Sam Fischer)
  * Untouchable (Taylor Swift)
  * Feel The Light (Jennifer Lopez)
  * Tightrope (from “The Greatest Showman”)
  * Never Enough (Citizen Queen)
  * Lighthouse (G.R.L.)
  * Make It Rain (Ed Sheeran)
  * That Would Be Enough (from “Hamilton”)
  * We Don’t Talk Anymore (Charlie Puth, Selena Gomez)
  * Say You Won’t Let Go (James Arthur)
  * Wolves (Selena Gomez, Marshmello)
  * Sober (P!NK)
  * Real Friends (Camila Cabello)
  * If You Want Love (NF)
  * The Devil’s Tears (Angus & Julia Stone)
  * The Breakdown (Lee DeWyze)
  * Brother (Kodaline)
  * Older (Sasha Sloan)
  * I Was Made For Loving You (Tori Kelly, Ed Sheeran)
  * Piece Of Your Heart (Mayday Parade)
  * Good Things Fall Apart (ILLENIUM, Jon Bellion)
  * Selfish (Madison Beer)
  * Hold Me While You Wait (Lewis Capaldi)
  * Million Dollar Man (Lana Del Rey)
  * Dear Society (Madison Beer)
  * Fifteen (Taylor Swift)
  * A Part of That (from “The Last Five Years”)
  * Two (Sleeping At Last)
  * House of Gold (twenty-øne piløts)
  * The One That Got Away (Brielle Von Hugel)
  * The Story (Conan Gray)
  * Way Back When (Grizfolk)
  * Born To Die (Kelly Clarkson)
  * Perfect For Me (Justin Timberlake)
  * I Wish It Was Me (Etham)
  * Olivia (One Direction)
  * Just Like You (Alec Benjamin)
  * Version Of Me (Sasha Sloan)
  * Lose You To Love Me (Selena Gomez)
  * Strawberry Blond (Mitski)
  * Good News (Mac Miller)
  * Easier (Mansionair)
  * Family Portrait (P!NK)
  * If This Was A Movie (Taylor Swift)
  * Older Than I Am (Lennon Stella)
  * Never Grow Up (Taylor Swift)
  * Just A Friend To You (Meghan Trainor)
  * Take My Breath Away (Mayday Parade)
  * ‘tis the damn season (Taylor Swift)
  * tolerate it (Taylor Swift)
  * You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Cavetown)
  * cowboy like me (Taylor Swift)
  * Santa’s Real (Sasha Sloan)
  * Line Without a Hook (Ricky Montgomery)




	4. common: 3) Zayn

**PLAYLIST: 3) Zayn**

  * Good Old Days (Macklemore, Ke$ha)
  * The Next Ten Minutes Ago (Laura Osnes, Jeremy Jordan)
  * Empty Chairs At Empty Tables (from “Les Mis”)
  * The Hollow in Retrospect (Corey Kilgannon, Liza Anne)
  * Bridges (Aisha Badru)
  * human (Christina Perri)
  * I Almost Do (Taylor Swift)
  * hostage (Billie Eilish)
  * F U Till I F U (Call Me Karizma, Cass)
  * Me W/O Us (Set It Off)
  * Satisfied (from “The Hamilton Mixtape”)
  * Old Deuteronomy (from “CATS”)
  * i love you (Billie Eilish)
  * Little Fall Of Rain (from “Les Misérables”)
  * N Y L A (blackbear)
  * Fuck it I love you (Lana Del Rey)
  * Happiness is a butterfly (Lana Del Rey)
  * Mad World (Jasmine Thompson)
  * Brave Enough (Lindsey Stirling, Christina Perri)
  * Hush Hush (Avril Lavigne)
  * Surrender (Natalie Taylor)
  * Coming Home (Part II) (Skylar Grey)
  * Easy (Camila Cabello)
  * Turning Out (AJR)
  * Innocent (Taylor Swift)
  * The Moment I Knew (Taylor Swift)
  * You Are In Love (Taylor Swift)
  * Delicate (Taylor Swift)
  * Afterglow (Taylor Swift)
  * The A Team (Ed Sheeran)
  * exile (Taylor Swift, Bon Iver)
  * my tears ricochet (Taylor Swift)
  * this is me trying (Taylor Swift)
  * Falling (Harry Styles)
  * Runaway (AURORA)
  * Love in the Dark (Leroy Sanchez)
  * Good Years (ZAYN)
  * invisible string (Taylor Swift)
  * hoax (Taylor Swift)
  * Young And Beautiful (Lana Del Rey)
  * I Wouldn’t Know Any Better Than You (Gentle Bones)
  * Without Me (Halsey)
  * this is what self-destruction feels like (Marina Lin)
  * SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK (Joji)
  * I’ll Be Good (Jaymes Young)
  * dear insecurity (gnash, Ben Abraham)
  * my future (Billie Eilish)
  * I Can’t Hate You (Kayou., yaeow)
  * Oh Ms Believer (twenty-øne piløts)
  * 8 (Billie Eilish)
  * Wake Up (EDEN)
  * Clean (Taylor Swift)
  * Sorry (Halsey)
  * left out (gnash, Karizma)
  * Best of Wives and Best of Women (from “Hamilton”)
  * Strangers (Halsey, Lauren Jauregui)
  * Breathe (Taylor Swift, Colbie Callait)
  * Little Talks (Of Monsters And Men)
  * Oh My God (Alec Benjamin)
  * Show & Tell (Melanie Martinez)
  * Falling Slowly (from “Once”)
  * Cannonball (Kiesza)
  * Runaway (Sasha Sloan)
  * Worthy Of You (Plested)
  * Something’s Gotta Give (Camila Cabello)
  * 90 Days (P!NK, Wrabel)
  * Trauma (NF)
  * always, i’ll care (Jeremy Zucker)
  * Too Sad To Cry (Sasha Sloan)
  * Rewrite The Stars (from “The Greatest Showman”)
  * Lookalike (Conan Gray)
  * lovely (Billie Eilish, Khalid)
  * Never Be the Same (Camila Cabello)
  * Heart of Stone (from “SIX”)
  * The A Team (Ed Sheeran)
  * I Have Questions (Camila Cabello)
  * Youth (Daughter)
  * Leave Your Lover (Echos)
  * Where’s My Love (Acoustic) (SYML)
  * Crazy (Madilyn Bailey, Leroy Sanchez)
  * In This Shirt (The Irrepressibles)
  * Let It Be Me (Jennifer Lopez)
  * Losing My Religion (BELLSAINT)
  * I Wouldn’t Ask You (Clairo)
  * better off (Ariana Grande)
  * Let You Down (NF)
  * Trying Not to Love You (Nickelback)
  * the remedy for a broken heart (why am I so in love) (XXXTENTACION)
  * Why Am I the One (fun.)
  * Hurricane (Fleurie)
  * ilomilo (Billie Eilish)
  * idontwannabeyouanymore (Billie Elish)
  * DNA (Lia Marie Johnson)
  * Bitter Heart (Memi, Staffan Carlén)
  * Beautiful Ghosts (from “CATS”)
  * Two Birds (Regina Spektor)
  * Home (from “Beetlejuice”)
  * I Don’t Need Your Love (from “SIX”)
  * Hard 2 Face Reality (Poo Bear, Justin Bieber, Jay Electronica)
  * TALK ME DOWN (Troye Sivan)
  * Partners In Crime (FINNEAS)
  * Die Alone (FINNEAS)
  * ill come back to you (Powfu, Sarcastic Sounds, Rxseboy)
  * Habits (outsideOUTSIDE)
  * Dirty Laundry (All Time Low)
  * Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (Eurythmics/Emily Browning)
  * Ghost Of You (5 Seconds Of Summer)
  * Bracelet (Lauv)
  * Don’t Forget Where You Belong (One Direction)
  * Insomnia (ZAYN)
  * What a Feeling (One Direction)
  * Lost In Your Love (Reach City Worship)
  * Take My Breath Away (Mayday Parade)
  * Try to Be Better (Again) (Rnla, yaeow)
  * How To Never Stop Being Sad (dandelion hands)
  * Better (ZAYN)
  * Hurt Incantation (Annapantsu)
  * Off To The Races (Lana Del Rey)
  * the lakes (Taylor Swift)
  * tolerate it (Taylor Swift)
  * ivy (Taylor Swift)
  * Is It Just Me? (Sasha Sloan)
  * Someone You Hate (Sasha Sloan)
  * Pills and Potions (StarGzrLily)
  * it’s time to go (Taylor Swift)
  * When She Loved Me (Sarah McLachlan)
  * Calamity (ZAYN)
  * Outside (ZAYN)
  * Vibez (ZAYN)
  * Windowsill (ZAYN, Devlin)




	5. common: 4) Liam

**PLAYLIST: 4) Liam**

  * The Kids Aren’t Alright (Fall Out Boy)
  * We Watched The Rain Together (James Arthur)
  * dear happy (dodie, Thomas Sanders)
  * Sweet Creature (Harry Styles)
  * Stuck with U (Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber)
  * Saturn (Sleeping At Last)
  * In Our Bedroom After The War (Stars)
  * Sanctuary (Welshly Arms)
  * King Of My Heart (Taylor Swift)
  * lil tokyo (disposable) (gnash)
  * pajamas (gnash)
  * Soon You’ll Get Better (Taylor Swift, The Chicks)
  * Miss You (GUS)
  * rumours (gnash, Mark Johns)
  * A.M. (One Direction)
  * Canada (Lauv, Alessia Cara)
  * Cornelia Street (Taylor Swift)
  * Begin Again (Taylor Swift)
  * Shattered (Trading Yesterday)
  * Infinity (One Direction)
  * Alright (Keaton Henson)
  * I Love You Will Still Sound The Same (Oh Honey)
  * I Found (Amber Run)
  * Love Me With All Your Heart (Delilah Montagu)
  * Both (Ingrid Andress)
  * Fireproof (One Direction)
  * Long Way Down (One Direction
  * Desert Lands (Trading Yesterday)
  * As Real As You And Me (Rihanna)
  * California King Bed (Rihanna)
  * Smithereens (twenty-øne piløts)
  * Nobody Has to Know (Timeflies)
  * Cried (Candice Glover)
  * More (Halsey)
  * Stuck With Me (Timeflies)
  * Version Of Me (Sasha Sloan)
  * Fresh Roses (Juke Ross)
  * 10,000 Hours (Dan + Shay, Justin Bieber)
  * My Immortal (Evanescence)
  * We Might Fall (Ghastly, Matthew Koma)
  * Easy (Troye Sivan)
  * Yellow Lights (Harry Hudson)
  * outside (gnash)
  * Invisible Things (Lauv)
  * Common Ground (Anthony Ramos, Margot Bingham)
  * Nothing Like Us (Justin Bieber)
  * Love Me Back (Tors)
  * Lullaby (Unlike Pluto)
  * Hate You (Sean Bowe)
  * I Knew You Once (Hollie Allen)
  * Like You Were With Me (Imfinenow, Sølace, Madson.)
  * Break My Heart Again (FINNEAS)
  * Be Scared with Me (Canyon City)
  * i can’t breathe (Bea Miller)
  * Big White Bed (AJR)
  * august (Taylor Swift)
  * No One Knows Us (BANNERS, Carly Paige)
  * Call Them Brothers (Regina Spektor, Only Son)
  * House of Memories (Panic! At The Disco)
  * Sunkissed (khai dreams)
  * Outlaws of Love (Adam Lambert)
  * All You Had To Do Was Stay (Taylor Swift)
  * Lust For Life (Lana Del Rey, The Weeknd)
  * Into The Open Air (Julie Fowlis)
  * Strawberries & Cigarettes (Troye Sivan)
  * everything i wanted (Billie Eilish)
  * Hearts Don’t Break Around Here (Ed Sheeran)
  * Again (Sasha Sloan)
  * Happy (P!NK)
  * Stay (Rihanna, Mikky Ekko)
  * The Other Side (Ruelle)
  * BLUE (Troye Sivan, Alex Hope)
  * What About Us (P!NK)
  * May I (Trading Yesterday)
  * Forever And Always (Parachute)
  * Why Worry (Set It Off)
  * That’s What Love Is (Justin Bieber)
  * Outlaws (Alessia Cara)
  * Quiet (Lights)
  * Skyfall (Adele)
  * Paranoia (Lee DeWyze)
  * Sink In (Amy Shark)
  * Love (Daughter)
  * I’ll Keep You Safe (Sleeping At Last)
  * Eyes Closed (Halsey)
  * Carry Us Through (Lee DeWyze)
  * Heathens (twenty-øne piløts)
  * Wait for Me (from “Hadestown”)
  * Cancer (twenty-øne piløts)
  * Like I’m Gonna Lose You (Meghan Trainor, John Legend)
  * Apocalypse (Cigarettes After Sex)
  * Happier (Ed Sheeran)
  * Golden Slumbers / Carry That Weight (Jennifer Hudson)
  * For You (Liam Payne, Rita Ora)
  * And Then Some (Arkells)
  * Are You Ten Years Ago (PVRIS)
  * Perfect (Ed Sheeran)
  * What A Wonderful World (Louis Armstrong)
  * In The Name Of Love (Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha)
  * walk from here (lovelytheband)
  * As Long As You Love Me (Justin Bieber, Big Sean)
  * I Get to Love You (Ruelle)
  * My Only One (No Hay Nadie Más) (Sebastian Yatra, Isabela Merced)
  * I’ll Stay (Isabela Merced)
  * the lakes (Taylor Swift)
  * Only Us (from “Dear Evan Hansen”)
  * Sad Forever (Lauv)
  * right where you left me (Taylor Swift)




	6. common: 5) Louis

**PLAYLIST: 5) Louis**

  * Common (ZAYN)
  * The Hill I Will Die On (Alec Benjamin)
  * Once In A Lifetime (One Direction)
  * I See You (MISSIO)
  * Back To You (Selena Gomez)
  * Requiem (from “Dear Evan Hansen”)
  * Be Kind (Marshmello, Halsey)
  * your whatever (lovelytheband)
  * Lover (Taylor Swift)
  * New Americana (Halsey)
  * Here Comes The Sun (The Beatles)
  * u just can’t be replaced (gnash, rosabeales)
  * Used to This (Camila Cabello)
  * feel better (gnash)
  * i believe (Christina Perri)
  * Ours (Taylor Swift)
  * New Romantics (Taylor Swift)
  * Call It What You Want (Taylor Swift)
  * Daylight (Taylor Swift)
  * Good Old Days (Macklemore, Ke$ha)
  * You & I (One Direction)
  * peace (Taylor Swift)
  * Every Song for You (Isak Danielson)
  * Let Me (ZAYN)
  * London Boy (Taylor Swift)
  * seven (Taylor Swift)
  * Act My Age (One Direction)
  * Finally // beautiful stranger (Halsey)
  * You Won’t Answer My Phone Calls but I Bet You’ll Listen to This Song so I Guess This Is The Only Way to Talk to You (Adam Jensen)
  * Numbers (The Cab)
  * Ritual (Adam Jensen)
  * The Kids Aren’t Alright (Fall Out Boy)
  * Angels & Demons (jxdn)
  * Miss You (Louis Tomlinson)
  * Unspoken (Welshly Arms)
  * Let The Flames Begin (Paramore)
  * See You Again (Wiz Khalifa, Charlie Puth)
  * Lover Is a Day (Cuco)
  * Written in the Stars (The Girl and The Dreamcatcher)
  * Two of Us (Louis Tomlinson)
  * Everything Must Go (Artist Vs Poet)
  * Dirty Laundry (All Time Low)
  * Glowing in the Dark (The Girl and The Dreamcatcher)
  * Good To Be Alive (Meghan Trainor)
  * Afterlife (ILLENIUM, Echos)
  * Strange Love (Halsey)
  * Same Soul (PVRIS)
  * Long Live (Lights, Travis Barker)
  * Lucy (Skillet)
  * We Found Each Other in the Dark (City and Colour)
  * I never wanna lose you (Teqkoi, Snøw)
  * Alone (Alan Walker)
  * State Of Grace (Taylor Swift)
  * you were good to me (Jeremy Zucker, Chelsea Cutler)
  * We Might Be Dead by Tomorrow (Soko)
  * History (One Direction)
  * St. Cecilia’s (Animal Flag)
  * Towards The Sun (Rihanna)
  * High School Sweethearts (Melanie Martinez)
  * The Principal (Melanie Martinez)
  * One Of Us (New Politics)
  * Love Like That (Lauv)
  * Love Like You (from “Steven Universe”)
  * Back to You (Louis Tomlinson, Bebe Rexha, Digital Farm Animals)
  * rock + roll (EDEN)
  * Vulnerable (Selena Gomez)
  * I’ll Wait (Sasha Sloan, Kygo)
  * Outsiders (Au/Ra)
  * Stay Stay Stay (Taylor Swift)
  * Still Here (Digital Daggers)
  * 6.18.18 (Bil Cutie)
  * I’m a Mess (Bebe Rexha)
  * Issues (Julia Michaels)
  * Never Stop (Wedding Version) (SafetySuit)
  * From Now On (from “The Greatest Showman”)
  * What About Now (Daughtry)
  * Infinity (Jaymes Young)
  * This Isn’t The End (Owl City)
  * BLAME IT ON THE KIDS (AViVA)
  * Follow You (Bring Me The Horizon)
  * End of the Day (One Direction)
  * Flight Of The Stars (ZAYN)
  * Warriors (Imagine Dragons)
  * Life After You (Daughtry)
  * In Your Arms (ILLENIUM, X Ambassadors)
  * Getting Over You (Lauv)
  * Not On Drugs (Tove Lo)
  * The Butterfly Effect (Before You Exit)
  * Medicine (Daughter)
  * Knocking on Heavens Door (RAIGN)
  * Samson (Regina Spektor)
  * America (XYLØ)
  * Lovesick Fool (The Cab)
  * No Time To Die (Billie Eilish)
  * Gravity (EDEN)
  * Sing Me to Sleep (Alan Walker)
  * Psychotic Kids (YUNGBLUD)
  * What A Feeling (One Direction)
  * Wild Heart (Bleachers)
  * Love The Way You Lie (Parts I & II) (Rihanna, Eminem)
  * Beautiful Trauma (P!NK)
  * The Archer (Taylor Swift)
  * The Nights (Avicii)
  * The Only Exception (Paramore)
  * Ultimately (khai dreams)
  * Try to Be Better (Again) (Rnla, yaeow)
  * Start A Riot (BANNERS)
  * The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift)
  * Again (Sasha Sloan)
  * I HATE EVERYBODY (Halsey)
  * Your Love Could Start a War (The Unlikely Candidates)
  * Through the Dark (One Direction)
  * Comatose (outsideOUTSIDE)
  * Good Guy (ZAYN)
  * Who Knew (P!NK)
  * West (Sleeping At Last)
  * Lose Myself (k?d, Phil Good)
  * WHY (NF)
  * The Dark of You (Breaking Benjamin)
  * Ghost Of You (5 Seconds of Summer)
  * fuck me up (gnash)
  * Growing Old on Bleecker Street (AJR)
  * Ghosts (Mayday Parade)
  * wait (gnash)
  * Sorry (Halsey)
  * Bitter And The Sweetness (The Ready Set)
  * I Think I’m OKAY (Machine Gun Kelly, YUNGBLUD, Travis Barker)
  * The Mystic (Adam Jensen)
  * god save me, but don’t drown me out (YUNGBLUD)
  * I’m Not Ok (Weathers)
  * Not OK! (Chaz Cardigan)
  * Insomnia (ZAYN)
  * Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift)
  * Arsonist’s Lullabye (Hozier)
  * The Good In Me (Jon Bellion)
  * Bittersweet (Lianne La Havas)
  * mad woman (Taylor Swift)
  * Habit (Louis Tomlinson)
  * Blood // Water (grandson)
  * Off To The Races (Lana Del Rey)
  * Save You (Matthew Perryman Jones)
  * It Is What It Is (Mayday Parade)
  * Hold Onto Me (Mayday Parade)
  * idfc (blackbear)
  * champagne problems (Taylor Swift)
  * dorothea (Taylor Swift)
  * ivy (Taylor Swift)
  * marjorie (Taylor Swift)
  * closure (Taylor Swift)
  * no body, no crime (Taylor Swift, HAIM)
  * 12 Through 15 (Mayday Parade)
  * Why (Bazzi)
  * Only (RY X)
  * Pills and Potions (StarGzrLily)
  * Alone (Bazzi)
  * it’s time to go (Taylor Swift)
  * Let Me Go (NF)
  * Calamity (ZAYN)
  * Outside (ZAYN)
  * When Love’s Around (ZAYN, Syd)
  * Connexion (ZAYN)
  * Windowsill (ZAYN, Devlin)
  * River Road (ZAYN)
  * Don't Wake Me Up (Nico Collins)
  * Doubt (twenty-øne piløts)




End file.
